


Back to the Past

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s Queen, Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Gwilym Lee, Child Joe Mazzello, Child Rami Malek, Hurt/Comfort, Messing up the timeline, Time Travel, Toddler Ben Hardy, everyone remembers everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: The Queen members get thrown back to the 70s remembering everything, it also doesn't help that the Bohemian Rhapsody boys are sent back with them, in child bodies.





	1. 70s

**Author's Note:**

> MY WRITING SUCKS SO READ WITH CAUTION! Also I'm terrible with timelines soo yeah.

Brian groans, opening his eyes, he immediately realizes that his old bones aren’t aching anymore, standing up from the grass...why was he sleeping on the grass?

 

“What the fuck!” A very young looking Roger Taylor screams at Brian. Brain stares at Roger, “what the fuck” he says slowly. Reaching up to touch Roger’s unwrinkled skin.

 

“Don’t fucking touching me!”

 

“Okay!” Brian yells back, dropping his hand.

 

“Um Brian?”

 

Roger and Brian turned to the sound of a child talking, the pair just now noticing the four young children.

 

“Rami?”

 

“Joe?”

 

“Gwilym?”

 

“Ben?”

 

The four children all nod, Brian can’t even process this, this is literally impossible. Why are all of them younger?!

 

“I’m nine again!” Joe cries staring at his hands in complete shock, Gwilym was secretly freaking out along with Joe being around the same age as Joe. Rami looked like he was going to pass out, being twelve again was making Rami queasy. While a little two-year-old Ben has small little tears coming down his face. As much as Ben tried, he couldn’t keep his emotions under control.

 

“We all just need to calm down.” Brian softly says to the children, trying to comfort them. Ben finally breaks, letting out a heart-wrenching cry. This in turns starts the other children to start sobbing.

 

“Roger help me!” Brian yells over the sobbing children. Roger sighs kneeling down, gathering Rami and Ben into a hug. While Brian tends to Joe and Gwilym. Roger spends a good five minutes hugging the pair, quickly breaking apart after he hears the loud screeching of car tires.

 

“Get In”

 

“Deaky?”

 

~

 

With the four children and Roger piled in the back, with Brian in the passenger seat and John driving. The children still in a state of shock.

 

“How did you even know where we were?” Roger asks John.

 

“Something was just telling me to head there! I don’t understand this, we’re in the year of 1973 again! How can that be even possible!” John freaks out, turning down the street, heading to Freddie’s flat. The three immediately recognize it, it's like nothing has changed as they see a cat watching out the window. John parks on the side. Turning off the car.

 

”Can we come in?” Joe asks, gripping Roger’s arm tightly in fright. The two-year-old in his arms, turns, throwing his arms on Roger’s neck.

 

”come on just get out, it's too cramped up back here,” Roger says, as Brian helps Rami with the door letting the children out. Roger carries the toddler, as the blonde tot doesn't want to let go.

 

”I'm going to ring it!” Joe yells rushing to the doorbell, pushing the button a good ten times before anyone could stop him. John gently grabs the boy’s hand, stopping him from pushing the doorbell again. Joe pouts, wiggling his arm free from the grasp.

 

“Well Darlings I was expecting you three, but definitely not children.”

 

~

 

“So you remember?!” Roger asks as the four band members sit on Freddie’s couch. “Yes, darling. I remember dying most of all”

 

“How are you not freaking out?

 

“Brian, I did my freaking out when I woke up next to Mary..naked.”

 

They sit in quite after that, staring at the children on the floor, petting one of the many cats. Rami accessional sneezing as he was allergic to the cats.

 

“So you guys really made a movie about me?” Freddie softly asks, never breaking his stare from the children.

 

“It was mainly just Brian and Rog, I just gave the go-ahead on it.” John replies softly, not wanting to tell Freddie about retiring from the band, Roger and Brian seem to understand, not saying anything. Ben sighs from his spot on the floor, his body getting extremely tired all of a sudden, he stands up, on very unbalanced legs, turning to the bandmates, walking to them.

 

“What’s wrong Ben?” Brian asks, Ben whines, trying to speak but his little body won’t let him. It seems like Freddie gets the memo, gently picking up the blonde child. Ben immediately rests his head on Freddie’s shoulder, placing his thumb in his mouth. He falls asleep immediately.

 

“Give me the cat Gwilym!” Joe cries out, racing after the taller boy, who was holding a frightened cat in his arms. Rami stares blankly at them before turning to Brian.

 

“Hey bud.,”

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“ME TOO!!”

“YEAHH!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Long Ass Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter. Writing isn't the best, read with caution. :D also I'm American I'm very bad with British slang Lmao XD

“You literally don’t have anything do you?” John asks as he looks around Freddie’s kitchen for food for the three children. Freddie, who still is carrying a sleeping Ben, walks into his kitchen.

 

“Hmm, I guess I don’t.” Freddie comments, attracting whines from the two nine-year-olds and a sigh from the twelve-year-old.

 

“Here, they can have sandwiches.” Brian says, fishing out the bread and the peanut butter. Roger helps pour glasses of milk, giving them straws, while John and Brian make the sandwiches.

 

“Should we wake up Ben?” John asks, putting the finally plate down near Gwilym, Gwilym immediately puts the sandwich in his mouth, taking two big bites out of it.

 

“Let him sleep.” Freddie quickly says, rubbing the toddler’s back to give extra comfort to Ben. He secretly didn’t want Ben to leave his arms, he loved this kid already. He’s like a warm little teddy bear. Freddie takes a seat right by Rami, who is scuffing down his second sandwich.

 

”should we make Ben a sandwich for later?” John asks as he places a second sandwich on Joe’s plate.

 

”He’s allergic to peanut butter!” Rami comments, before biting his sandwich. Brian sighs, giving a look to his band. Yup a trip to the grocery store is needed.

 

~

 

Brian takes Gwilym with him to the grocery store. Leaving Rami, Joe, and Ben with Freddie, John, and Roger.

 

“Kitty!”

 

“Yes,darling! It is a kitty!” Freddie whispers, picking up the cat to show Ben. The now awake tot squeals in joy, reaching out to hold the cat.

 

“Oh no darling, I don’t want the cat to scratch you.” Freddie explains, letting go of the cat. The cat scampers off, running under a table. Ben whines, moving to get off the couch to get to the scared cat.

 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Freddie exclaims, picking up the toddler, taking him into the kitchen. John and Roger are quietly having a conversation with each other while watching the twelve-year-old and nine-year-old. Rami was sitting on a dinner room tables chair, doodling on a piece of paper. Joe took a different approach sitting on the actual table doodling as well. Freddie sits the upset toddler on the table near Joe.

 

“Look, Ben! Dinosaurs!!” Joe exclaims showing Ben is doodles. Rami rolls his eyes, of course, Joe would draw dinosaurs.

 

”Here you go, Ben.” Freddie announces, placing a piece of paper near the toddler and giving him a pen.

 

”uh, Fred I don't know if that's a good idea.” John voices, staring at the tot carelessly scribbling lines on the paper.

 

”It’s fine. It's keeping him quiet. Roger replies, biting into his sandwich.

 

 

~

 

”I told you it was a bad idea..” John whispers to Freddie as Freddie stares at the wall covered in pen marks.

 

”Good one!” Roger jokes to Ben. The toddler stares at wall frowning, he didn’t mean to scribble on the walls his body just didn’t seem to work anymore. He had too many babyish thoughts running through his head. It’s very hard to resist these childish urges.

 

”Sorry” Ben cries out, looking up at Freddie with teary eyes.

 

”Oh, darling come here.” Freddie comforts, picking up the toddler, cuddling the blonde to him. It was at this moment when Joe thought it was a good idea to throw a pillow at Rami.

 

”Rami! Catch!” Joe yells throwing a pillow at the pre-teen. The pillow flies up into the air, when it lands, it lands hard onto Rami’s face. Rami cries out in shock, reaching to hold his nose. His other hand finds his noise wiping the snot away...The snot wasn't snot but blood.

 

”Roger get a rag.” John orders, walking to Rami. He gently pushes Rami’s head back, leading the boy off of the carpet and onto the tile floor. He takes the rag from Roger’s hand and proceeds to push it tightly on Rami’s nose. Freddie is still trying to calm Ben down so it looks like Roger is left with the punishment. How can he punish a thirty-five-year-old man trapped in a child's body?!? Roger sighs turning to Joe.

 

”We don't throw things in this household!” Roger says trying to discipline the nine-year-old. Joe opens his mouth, Roger is expecting the child to talk to him but the only sound that comes out of Joe is a small little cry. Fuck!

 

”What is happening, right now!?!?”

 

”BRIAN! HELP ME!”

”BRIAN! HELP ME!”

”BRIAN! HELP ME!”

 

 

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay on this story. It's just I actually don't know where to take this story...TBH this happens to all my stories I have a nice idea write a chapter or two and then get stuck.. I'll take any help lmao.

The next day is just as bad as the last. With the children with adult set minds throwing tantrums, they just couldn't understand these new emotions. Ben is taking this the hardest. He's a toddler with almost no control over his bladder and a crazy addiction to wanting to suck on his thumb. To make it even worse, the band members of Queen didn't trust Ben to be alone anymore after they saw the tot trying to sneak into a package of cigarettes that was left on the counter. 

"Down" Ben whines to Freddie, he just wanted to play scrabble with his friends. Freddie frowns, "Ben, you can't play with them. You almost chocked on the wooden tile." Apparently Ben also had a problem with putting things in his mouth. Brian described it as oral fixation. Ben whines, this sucks! He couldn't do anything. John and Brian are watching the children from the sofa. Brian studying their words. It was clear that despite their adult set minds their words of children. Some words being misspelled. 

"Joe! That's not even a word!" Gwilym shouts, pointing to the word Joe just placed down. Joe looks up at the taller boy. "Just because it's not a word in your mind doesn't mean it's not a word in mine" Joe replies with confidence. Rami just rolls his eyes, placing down his word. Gwilym shakes his head, he clenches his fist together and before John or Brain can interfere Gwilym flips the board game in Joe's face. Little tile pieces being thrown everywhere This only makes Joe angry, tackling the taller boy. Giving one swift punch in the face just as Brian is pulling Joe off of Gwilym. John helps Gwilym up, he gently touches the red mark on Gwilym's face. It might bruise but other than that he's fine. Hearing all the commotion, Roger slips out of the kitchen and into the living area. Freddie does the opposite, still carrying Ben. He gently grabs Rami's hand leading him away from the scene. 

"Boys! That was totally uncalled for! You could've seriously hurt each other! Both of you in the corner now!" Brian shouts. Joe sighs, walking to one of the corners as Gwilym does the same. John helps Brain clean up the mess, making sure to pick up each tile. They didn't want Ben to grab a hold of any. Roger just watches them clean up, not even trying to help. 

"I think I've decided that we all died. It's honestly the only real explanation on why we're all young again, but with all of our future minds." Roger comments as he continues to watch the two men search for wooden tiles. 

"You know what Roger that would be one of your smartest ideas only it doesn't explain why the actors are here. Did they all die too?" Brian's voice fills with sarcasm as he turns to look at Roger. Roger rolls his eyes, about to open his mouth. 

"No, stop talking. Just help us look for these tiles."  

* * *

You're so cute, aren't you!" Freddie coos at Ben. Ben squeals running away from Roger. All he has on is a nappy. "You need to get dressed!" Roger sighs out as he's holding some clothes that Brain picked up yesterday. Ben runs to Freddie, Freddie quickly picks him up, as Roger hands him the pants and long sleeve tee. Freddie dresses Ben in the outfit, before placing him down on the floor. It was decided that they would go to the park. Everyone was too cramped in Freddie's flat and the bandmates will finally get to talk as the four children play. The park is in walking distance and it's a nice day for them to walk there. Brian leads the way holding Rami’s and Gwilym’s hand while John follows holding Joe’s. Roger and Freddie are walking next to each other, with Freddie holding Ben. It takes not even five minutes for the group to arrive at the park.  It's small, really small. Holding a slide, a pair of swings and a tiny sandbox. 

 ”Stay where we can see you!” Brian comments as Joe and Gwilym take off to the slide. Rami waits for Freddie to put Ben down. Grabbing hold of Ben’s tiny hand in his. The four bandmates watch as Rami gently leads Ben to the slide. Helping the toddler up the steps, before sliding down the slide with the tot on his lap. Ben is all laughs and giggles. Clapping his hand together. The band can hear Ben scream ”again! again!” 

”What are we doing?” John comments, finally breaking the silence. Grabbing the attention off the children and to himself. 

”What do you mean?” Roger comments. 

”I mean what are we supposed to do? I'm still not even sure if this is 100 percent real but if it is are we just suppose to live are life like before and what about them!” John replies, gesturing to the children. 

”Darling, you just need to calm-” 

”Freddie you died!" 

"John!" Brian shouts at the younger man. John simply glares at the taller man. "And what about the kids. hmm? It's clear that despite their adult memories their actions are that of a child." The adult's eyes travel to the group of children running around the park. Now, the three oldest are playing tag while Ben happily plays in the sandbox. One hand smashing into the sand while the other is being used to suck his thumb. A puddle of baby drool is leaking onto his chin as he sucks on his thumb. 

"This might be a good thing. We can literally change our future!" Roger comments. 

"Rog, that's not the smartest idea. Did you see Back to the Future? One little change in the past can drastically change the future. Even though, having children now, just when we are just now forming the band doesn't help. By the date of the newspaper, it's April 5th, 1971. John you just joined the band, if I remember correctly." Brian points out. 

"So are we just suppose to let-" Roger gets cut off by a crying tot. John is the first one to take off, running to the crying toddler. He doesn't notice anything wrong with Ben. And he quickly decides that Ben's crying is due to the toddler needing a nap. "Come here" John coos, picking up Ben. Ben simply rests his head on the man's shoulder, his thumb making it's way to his mouth. John wants to take it out as it's the hand he was just smacking the sand with but he doesn't want a crying toddler, screaming in his ear. Walking back his bandmates with the snoozing toddler. 

"Boys finish up your game, we're going to head back soon!" Brian shouts to the three children. Only getting no response as Rami tags Joe and Gwilym takes off running the other direction, away from Joe. They let the children play around for ten more minutes before Brian announces that it's time to go. Brian grabs Gwilym's and Joe's hands when they cross the street to get to Freddie's flat. Even though there were hardly any cars on the road. 

"I'm a grown-up, why do I have to take a nap." Joe whines, as he lays down on the blanket that's in the living room. That's how the children slept last night, it wasn't ideal but it worked for the time being. A big fluffy blanket laid on the floor, like a mattress and three pillows laid on top. Ben slept a little further away from them as Brian feared the older children might kick the smaller tot around in their sleep. 

"He's right, Brian! I'm older than him. I know I'm technically twelve, but normal twelve-year-olds don't take naps. why do I have to take a nap." Rami whines just like Joe. Brian ignores them, waiting for Gwilym to lay down before covering the three in a blanket. "It's quiet hour, you three don't have to go to sleep. Just lay here and stay quiet for one hour. You might not need a nap but Ben does." The three silent cheer to each other. "Shhhh, quiet." Brian whispers, as he quietly walks out of the room. Despite all the complaining, the three oldest children fell asleep shortly after Brian left 

 


End file.
